1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to putter practice devices and more particularly pertains to a new putter practice device for practicing repetitive ball striking to develop consistent contact on an optimal position on the striking surface of a putter.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a body having a top surface, a front surface, and a channel extending through the body. The channel receives a flange of the putter therein whereby the front surface of the body covers a striking surface of the putter. Alignment indicia transverse to the channel is positioned on the top surface of the body. The alignment indicia has a front section abutting and extending rearwardly from a junction of the top surface with the front surface. A fastener is coupled to the body for securing the body on the putter.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.